The Trade
by TeamPlymManga
Summary: Biological engineering, Human trafficking, Murder, Gang warfare. Welcome to Paradise. NOT Yaoi. R&R please XD
1. Chapter 1

**Please note: This fanfiction contains strong language, high levels of gore, scenes of rape, and the themes of child abuse and human trafficking. It's rated M for a reason ¬¬**

**Big thanks to Beta-kun for checking it all up for me XD**

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline and plot of this fanfiction. The characters are the rightful property of their creator.**

**

* * *

**

**The Trade**

**Opening Part I**

The soft beep of the digital heartbeat soothed the awoken child, almost lulling him into another dreamless sleep, were it not for the sudden whoosh and whir as a security camera appeared to meet his blue eyes, unnatural thanks to the experiments that gave birth to him. A helpless gurgle escaped the infant's lips, as the sound of expensive shoes against the floor was audible, as well as the slight scent of disinfectant and chemicals on his lab coat. The shoes squeaked as they stopped in front of the child, and tears came to his eyes as a plea for safety, a fearful cry sounding throughout the room.

"Subject 9: Mark 27…" came the reply, as the stranger studied a clipboard, reading off facts of the infant. His eyes widened. "Full regenerative ability already…"

The infant showed a smile at the mention of his 'name', and looked into the stranger's face, wishing to be held, yet he did not expect to be lifted by the camera's robotic arm. Arms stretched out, exposing his soft stomach, a small gasp was forced out of him at the roughness of the technology that had cared for him his whole, albeit short, life. His cries intensified as cold metal was pressed to the warm flesh of his belly, and his body was held rigid, the camera staring at the gun at his stomach.

"3…2…1." As the scientist pulled the trigger, the gun exploded into life, kicking the bullet into the gut of the child. The child screamed in agony, tears at full flow, as the bullet ripped through his small torso, breaking from his back and burying itself into the cot. The scientist inspected the damage, and smiled as the muscle knitted itself together almost instantly, camera watching almost intensely. A hand activated a small handheld voice recorder; "Test, regeneration ability. Subject, 9: Mark 27. Result; completely hea… fuck… scratch it, some scarring although no other visible damage."

The child continued his pained howls as he fell into its cot, dropped from a height by the mechanical arms. Lying in his own warm sticky blood, he bawled, wanting love and care from anybody, he didn't care who. His cries continued as the scientist left the room in a hurry, having noticed that he was stood in front of the only living child in the room. Around him were 49 other cots, occupied by 49 pieces of rotting meat … each cot bearing the words "Konoha Company Kyubi research".

* * *

~~~**20 Years Later **~~~

"Fuck me…" were the first words spoke as the tape froze, giving the three spectators a chance to take in the final scene; a young boy in a pool of blood in a cold sterile cot.

An awkward silence ensued, followed by a sigh, and the rustle of clothes as one of the three stood up. "I'll be gone a while, need to think things over… thanks again, you've been a good help…"

"No problem, anything to help a fellow mod," the third yawned, stretching as he too stood up and walked over to the door, holding it open for the guest. "Take care, Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded his approval and walked into the dirty grey street. "You too, Kakashi-sensei."

"You know you shouldn't call me that. We officially don't know each other, right?"

Naruto allowed himself a smile. "Yeah, sure," he managed before leaving, the door closing behind him, his head heavy with thoughts as he digested what he just watched. His hand reached unconsciously at his stomach, a spiral scar hidden under his orange jacket, and gingerly touched the scar, tracing the bump around. Naruto sighed, and headed to his apartment, dodging traffic and cursing at the peddlers as they asked if he'd buy their stock today. He unlocked his door, throwing his trench coat to the floor as he kicked off his combat boots. Naruto lay on his bed, head on hands. 'Konoha… Why is it always Konoha?'

His eyes closed and he slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep, only to be woken what seemed to be minutes later. His phone was buzzing angrily at him as he woke bleary eyed.

"What?"

"Hey Naruto."

"Oh, Shikarmaru. What do you want?" Naruto managed, cursing as he noticed his split lip. 'Fucking canines…'

"Got the intel you wanted on Neko-King. He's a tough one, but he likes to hang at Ebisu's Club, so there's your best shot."

"Ebisu's? Isn't that a Mod strip club?" Naruto sat upright, his head buzzing with the thought of the job ahead.

"Yeah, seems this Dealer loves that kind of stuff as much as his customers. I got to head off now, dude. We should meet up sometime or something, Ino hasn't seen you in a while."

"I'm counting that to be a good thing in all honesty," Naruto replied as he hung up. He chuckled, giving a small sigh and shaking his head. "Why do I get the perverted ones?"

~~~**3 Hours later, Ebisu's Club**~~~

Naruto groaned at the empty glass before him, looking lazily at the scantily clad bunny girl in front of him. "Another, please." She noticed him as he spoke, and he handed his glass to her. As their eyes connected, hers showed slight shock at how unnatural his were.

"You're a Mod, right?" she asked as Naruto's vodka was poured.

"Huh?"

"A Mod. Y'know, a Modified human?" she asked again, handing over the drink.

"Yep, one of these-" he gestured to the variously clothed girls dancing for the pleasure of the perverts, desperate for a touch of their authentic rabbit ears, or the cat's tail that was truly the girl's own. "Only, I'm just a little different…"

The bar girl leaned closer to Naruto's face, "How so?" she asked, trying her best to show as much cleavage as possible.

Naruto showed her a coy smile and replied "That's a secret. If I told you, I'd have to kill you." He smiled, making it sound as much of a joke as he could, a hand reaching for the grip of his hidden M9 pistol. He sighed in relief as she turned away to serve someone else, and took another look at the crowd, studying every face for his target. His eyes fell on two newcomers, one short wearing a cream suit with small round spectacles, the other a taller, bald, well muscled bodyguard, obviously at unease in such a place like Ebisu's.

"Dammit. I hate these freakin' complications," he muttered as he left his money on the counter and walked over to the two. The bodyguard automatically moved in front of his charge, and gave an aggressive air.

"What do you want?" he asked straight off.

"Nothing with you. I was just wondering if I could have a little chat with your buddy here, in plain sight of course," Naruto replied. "I mean, I may have a proposition for the Neko-King."

Both men raised an eye brow in surprise, "You know my name?" the smaller of the two inquired. "How?"

Naruto laughed and replied "Oh, I'm well connected. For example, I know you're buying from Konoha Co, and I want in."

Neko-King shivered at the news, "You've got a good set of eyes and ears, my friend. So, what's this proposition then?"

Naruto smiled evilly, "Tell me everything about your part of the trade, and I won't have to put a bullet in your head, now will I?" Pulling out his M9 and pressing it to the bodyguard's head, he motioning for the Mods to get out, along with their drooling customers.

"O-ok, no need for the threats, all friends here mate." Neko-King stammered as his bodyguard grimaced at his own stupidity. "What do you want to know? And how about you take the two girls from my stock? I can get you ones that are pretty young you know."

"Shut the fuck up, you sick bastard." Naruto laughed at him, what was an expensive looking don had been reduced to a pathetic shell of a man with nothing to guard him but his costly suit. Naruto decided to intimidate him some more by smashing the bodyguard in the temple with his gun, now turning to wave it in the face of the King as his last lifeline crumpled to the floor. Naruto drew his face an inch of two away from the King's. "WHO IS SUPPLYING YOU REALLY?! CUZ KONOHA WOULDN'T FUCK AROUND WITH LOWLIVES THAT CAN'T EVEN PAY A FUCKING DEBT!!"

"MADARA UCHIHA!" Neko-King yelled, tears pouring in fear as he tried to struggle away from blond, who happened to be enjoying the show of how his feigned anger was slowly breaking the Neko-King. "Madara's planning some new project… t-t-t-t-that's all I know… p-p-p-please d-d-don't kill me…"

"Madara's dead, burnt alive by Impure Hyugas 5 years ago, nothing could've survived that blaze." Naruto spat back. His anger was false no more; due to the lies he was being told.

"N-n-no, he used Uchiha cells and repaired his body, h-he's only just alive… I swear," the trembling Dealer replied, catching his second wind as he noticed a tiny movement.

Naruto clutched at his head in sudden pain, clenching his eyes shut, as flashes of himself being shot over and over again came to mind. His arms covered in blood, the 8 other survivors, the scientists…Naruto opened his eyes, only to see his own blood dripping from his shirt. He slowly looked down, to see the bodyguard aiming a gun at him.

"Fuck. Y'know, I had hoped I wouldn't have to waste a bullet on you, big guy.' Naruto threw Neko-King to the ground as his stomach wound healed.

Genuine fear could be seen in the now quivering bodyguard's eyes. "What the fuck are you?" The attempted killer whispered, only to have his forehead kiss the back of his skull and fly out with the bullet that started the process, his blood redecorating the floor. Naruto turned to look Neko-King in the eyes. All the King could do was cry, as he saw the look on the boy's face tell a story of hatred, malice and a desire for vengeance.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am one of the last pure battle mods in existence, ex-merchandise of Konoha Co and a gun for hire. Neko-King, I execute you not for your crimes against human and modified kind, not for your sick ways, but because you're late on your debt to the Proctors' Bounty Agency. Justice is a fucked up thing, ain't it?" He spoke as he blew the head off the short Dealer's body, caking a wall in blood and gore. Naruto stood in the mess he made and looked around, hearing the sound of sirens.

"Aww… Shit."

~~~**3 Hours Later, Proctors' Bounty Agency**~~~

Naruto leaned back in the leather chair, facing his boss and preparing himself for the worst. He studied her desk, littered with papers as well as a large parcel with his name on it. He reached out to grab it leading to a needle to slam through his hand, a small trickle of blood oozing out.

"Ow." Came the sarcastic response as his skin healed and hid the tell-tale damage.

"Damn right that should hurt, idiot!" Anko fumed, pulling the dango needle out. "What the hell were you thinking in there?! If they ever linked you to us, Konoha would have us all wiped out in five seconds flat!"

"They won't link me to you guys," Naruto waved away the tinge of pain in his hand as he spoke, glaring at his boss. "Besides, the Proctors are too well known an agency for Konoha to launch an open attack. We nearly done here? I'm starving…"

All thoughts of food were driven from Naruto's mind as Anko's fist connected with his stomach, the wind pushed out as well. Strangely, what followed this act of violence was a glance at the floor and an upset look which suddenly fell across Anko's face.

"Don't be stupid Uzumaki… you may be immortal, but these people… my people, aren't. Now get lost, we're done here…" Anko murmured and turned to hide the slightest glint of tear. Naruto took the hint, his money and the package, and left quietly.

"Even a bullet to the head can kill someone like me…" he managed to say, before the door closed.

~~~**That night, Naruto's apartment**~~~

_Naruto,_

_ If you've received this letter and the package then I have died. Sorry to say, but hopefully I died honourably and not by being strangled in a bar room fight, __not that that would surprise you, right?__ Enclosed with this __letter__ is my prized "Rasengan" gun__.__ I hope you can put it to good use. Also, keep your wits about you__.__ Konoha has begun to do some odd things __as__ of late, the most recent __being__ a mass firing of all their security staff._

_ Be careful,_

_ Jiraiya_

Naruto sat next to the letter on his bed, cradling the custom pistol in his hands. He bit his lip hard, and fought back the tears as memories of his former teacher and saviour came to life in his mind's eye. He heaved a sigh and stood up, placing Rasengan into a holster on his belt next to its new brother gun, hidden under his coat. Naruto looked up slowly, glaring at the door. Blood was streaming down from his lips, his teeth now embedded in them, the rhythmic beating like bloody raindrops echoed throughout his apartment.

"Madara…"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Trade**

**Opening Part II  
**

"Did you know that this city was once the centre of an empire? That it installed fear in the hearts of men with ease? Though, I don't think you got much of an education, Uchiha boy."

Rain fell hard on the city, plastering the speaker's long hair to his face as he stood calmly, sword drawn and breathing slowly. His gentle breathing was accompanied with hard laboured breathes of another; a sword buried hilt deep into his chest. This breathing soon turned to hacking, as a wave of blood was coughed out as the Uchiha staggered around in a dazed fashion, having already lost a lung in this battle.

"Shit… This hurts… Why the fuck wont it come out…?" The Uchiha questioned, trying to keep his balance as his modified genes started the healing process; thousands of cells repairing his heart and lung, only to be split apart by the sword that started the problem.

He roared in agony as he tried to pull it out himself, but to no avail. Instead, he leapt at his attacker; throwing punches and kicks, desperately trying to strike him once. His attacker dodged and blocked every blow, stumbling on the pavement and loosing his perfect stance. The Uchiha kicked hard at his stomach, sending the blade wielder into a wall and breaking two of his ribs.

"Well done, you hit me… Not many people manage to live long enough to even try…"

"Save it. I don't care if I'm the first or not, 'cause I'll sure as hell be the last!" The Uchiha pulled out two G18 machine pistols and let loose a barrage of bullets which tore up the street and buildings. The attacker ran for cover, cursing his stupidity at forgetting about Uchiha's guns. The onslaught slowed as the Uchiha coughed out more blood, staining his shirt as he walked towards the half hidden man. "This is my revenge Hyuga! For all the agony you put me through, for all the sorrow I've suffered and for my family!"

"They weren't your family." The Hyuga stood up slowly, his eyes pale and unfocused; a sign of his one weakness: he was blind. "The Uchiha clan does not exist… it's all a fabrication, an experiment that we conducted."

"SHUT UP!" The Uchiha swung at the Hyuga, his anger clear from the wide blows.

"It was merely a way to gain more power for our main branch. However, it backfired…" The Hyuga continued, blocking and dodging the attacks. "We all suffered from the short sightedness of the main family, and it seems you did as well."

The Hyuga span and kicked the hilt of the katana in the Uchiha's body, sending him sprawling and hacking at the pain. Slowly, the shaking body stood up, legs weak from the pain but still able to take the weight.

"Wanna know the difference between you and me? You're still suffering, whereas my pain has a cure. So, the fucking joke's on you!" The Uchiha proudly displayed a middle finger to the Hyuga. "You're blind, tired and sick. You haven't got a hope in hell in killing me! And now I, Sasuke Uchiha, shall take another step forward in my revenge!"

Finally tearing the sword from his body, Sasuke howled in a mix of agony and will to fight as his vision blurred suddenly. His eyes focused and turned dark, as his enhanced vision took its toll. Crying tears of blood, Sasuke ran at the Hyuga who had drawn his second blade. Sparks flew as gun metal hit steel, only to be put out by the downpour and masked under the sounds of the unaware city and heavens…

* * *

The two stood heaving, facing away from each other and drenched in blood and rainwater.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Yeah?"

"What does the sky look like now?"

"Grey, as always. Why?"

"It's been so long since I've been able to see. I wanted to know if it has changed…" the Hyuga fell to the floor, the toll of the numerous bruises and bullet scratches finally showing. Sasuke soon followed suit, a scar healing from where the blade once rested in his chest. A long pause followed, the two men slowly coming back to life.

"It hasn't changed. It'll never change. Where do we go from here then, Neji?"

"Up to you… partner." Neji slowly got to his feet, his wounds healed.

"Then we shall pay a dear friend a visit?" Sasuke stood up as well, holstering his weapons as he began to walk away.

"And who would that be?"

"Uchiha Madara."


	3. Chapter 3

From here onwards, our story truly begins. It is not one of happiness and love, or the triumph of good over evil. It is not a message of hope or despair, but one of revenge and personal justice. It is a story of cruelty and greed, honour and retribution, hatred and compassion. It is the story of two men bound by fate; one whose life shouldn't have come to pass, and another whose life, as he knew, never happened. It is a story of how an innocent girl turned these two into bitter enemies, how a corrupt scientist ruined their lives and how one company ruined so many more.

This is the story of The Trade.

This is the Tale of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

**The Trade**

**Chapter 1: The Hunt Begins**

~~~**Akimichi Library**~~~

"Hmmm… this isn't going too well…" A spiky haired blond yawned and stretched, his trench coat hanging untidily over the back of his cheap office chair, his face illuminated by the computer screen before him. The keyboard was surrounded by empty instant ramen pots and cold cups of half-drunk coffee. His normally brilliant blue eyes had been dulled by the artificial light and a layer of stubble had made home on his face over the days.

Naruto shook himself awake, and stood up fully, his back and knees groaning and clicking in protest as they took his full weight again. Gathering his papers and trench coat, he made his way to the exit; desperate for a breath of fresh air instead of the artificial shit in the room; it just wasn't the same. He checked out at security, picking up Rasengan and his own handgun and holstering them, confident that Choji wouldn't mind the mess he'd made, confident that he'd be killed when the big man found out who he'd been researching.

Naruto had only been walking for five minutes when he noticed something; two things, to be exact. An unremarkable, black suited man stood next to a striking blond who wore something similar to a bikini, (or rather something like an expensive hooker would wear), only slightly more revealing if it weren't for the large overcoat. Naruto cursed his bad luck; these two were trouble. It wasn't that he couldn't handle it, but he wasn't stupid enough to pick a fight with Choji's right hand man and the top assassin in the whole of Paradise and expect to get away with it unscathed.

The jinchuriki ducked and melted into the pulsing crowd, his fine tuned senses glimpsing into the private matters of the inhabitants; a worry here, a rumour there, "did you hear about the blind swordsmen?", "I heard that Yugito girl died", nothing that concerned him. Naruto made his way to an alleyway which proclaimed a route to the Akimichi family's main income: A Red Light District.

The Akimichi were famed for their extravagance and over indulgence; money, power, food and their lust for something which all crave: sex. As the saying goes, sex sells, and the Akimichi knew this all too well. Their entire mafia empire has been built upon the whorehouses, bars, clubs and girls of "Pleasure Street". It was this that made it the perfect place for Naruto to hide. Connections to the past sometimes come to help in the present.

As Naruto slipped into the avenue, ignoring the sharp intakes of breath and 'tut-tuts' of the crowd, he began to feel at ease again. After all, the chances of those two looking right under their noses were slim. It was a simple tactic, one he often employed: hide in plain sight. However, it wasn't long before Naruto almost bumped into the problem again. Quite literally

"Ah, fuck…" Naruto faced two green eyes, filled with happiness, anger and slight lust. He knew those eyes all too well, perhaps even better than he knew the body which owned them.

"Is that it? Fuck. It's been over four months, man, and I don't even get a hello?" the owner of the eyes asked, stood with her arms crossed.

Naruto hesitated for a moment, before finally squeezing out "Long time no see, Ino?" Unfortunately, this earned him a slap to the face. "Ok, I deserved that."

"Damn right you do, bastard! Why didn't you call me once? Hell, anyone would…" Ino's torrent of abuse and accusations continued much longer than Naruto cared, leading to his eyes looking for a distraction. "… and what do you say to that?"

"Err, yeah, sounds good. Hey, Shikamaru!"

"You weren't listening!" Ino's exclamation was accompanied by her high heels clashing angrily with the concrete.

"Well noticed. About time you showed up Naruto, work's been a real drag." Shikamaru rolled his shoulders, wincing as they cracked but feeling more at ease with one of his closest friends with him. He and Naruto clasped hands, looking each other in the eye with a smile.

"Tell me about it. How's the old wound?"

Shikamaru's smile faltered for a brief moment as an unwanted memory floated to the surface, his long groove of an old knife wound panged as he touched the numb scar. "It's still giving me hell, but getting it removed would be a drag," he replied, not wanting to reveal the rather soppy reason for not removing it. The scar was a memory towards him and Naruto as friends, and would always be just that.

The ensuing awkward silence between the trio carried on for some time, until Ino announced her need for a drink and her lack of money with which to buy it. Naruto and Shikamaru looked at each other, grinned and agreed, both of them needing one too. They walked through the streets of debauchery, exchanging memories of their exploits and missions done together, sad at the time lost but happy for the memories gained, until they came across a familiar place.

"Ichiraku's." Naruto smiled at the familiar name, holding the door open for the slightly reluctant Shikamaru and Ino.

"It's a slutbar! Why did you bring me here?" Ino exclaimed as she entered, only to be pushed towards the bar where a pink haired bar maid stood, in a rather lacy Lolita-style dress, cleaning glasses.

"For a drink and other things," Naruto retorted, seating himself and motioning for the others to join him.

"But there are so many better ones back in the district! Better yet, there are normal bars!" Ino pouted, prodding Shikamaru as he stared at the scantily-clad girls in the room.

"Yeah, but this has something the others don't. Tsunade," Naruto replied, a coy grin on his face. Shikamaru turned his head to Naruto, a look of puzzlement on his face.

"THE Tsunade? The legendary mod?"

Naruto nodded in reply, noticing how the bar maid had moved closer, trying to hide the fact that she was eavesdropping. "She has information on something. Well, someone, to be more exact. Is she in, Sakura?"

The bar maid dropped her glass as the jinchuriki turned to face her, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "It is you! Naruto!"

Naruto turned to grin at Shikamaru and Ino before moving his face back towards Sakura only to be greeted by her fist. The rather confused jinchuriki flew over the heads of two whores and their equally shocked customers before crashing into a wall.

"Ow! Fuck!" Naruto stumbled to his feet, relocating his jaw and staring back into the faces of the shocked crowd. "The fuck you staring at? Get back to shagging."

He made his way back to the bar, picking his chair back up and sitting down on it, his newly acquired bruises almost healed already. "Ok, I'm sorry. I shoul-"

"Should've called? Should've told me you were leaving? I've got a whole list of your 'should haves' you bastard!" Sakura fumed, tears flowing freely. "Oh god, Naruto. Where did you go? It's been five years, but you never even sent word of how you were! All we've heard are rumours! A blond seen at the Hyuga revolt, a man in a trench coat and orange killing Neko-King and even Jiraiya's dead now, too!"

Naruto sighed, and looked into the crying girl's eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm a total jerk, but I need to talk to all of you about something. Me. You've all been left in the dark, and it's time to face my demons. Or, to be more precise, this one." He tapped his head, his whisker marks seeming to grow slightly. "Come one, we need to go somewhere private."

~~~**Sakura's private room, 10 minutes later**~~~

Naruto stood before the three people he trusted most; Ino and Sakura, sat on a large bed, and Shikamaru, lounging on a chair, all looking at him expecting the worst. Naruto sighed, stretched, clenched his fists and sighed again.

"As you all know, I'm not purely human. I'm a mod, and one of the Pure Battle Mods, at that. I have little memory of my life before the age of ten, and none before the age of eight, other than this: I was a part of some experiment called the Jinchuriki project. Who did it, what it was for and why is a mystery, but I sure have the mementos from it." Naruto traced his spiral scar and looked up at the others. Sakura looked at him compassionately, knowing the pain and horror of not knowing about wrongs done to you all too well.

"I was found by Minato at the age of eight and raised as the future Hokage by Kakashi until Minato disowned me two years later. Rejected by the only family I had, I wandered the streets before being found by Tsunade and was adopted by her, later meeting Sakura. I left Tsunade's care at the age of 15, and by then rumours of me had sprung up, and I didn't want you to get hurt because of who I am, who I was. It wasn't long after that that I met Jiraiya and the Proctors, and I soon began working for them as a gun-for-hire. It's because of them I saved you, Shikamaru, and I also fought Ino."

"You forgot about us fucking!" Ino added cheerfully, loving the hatred spewing from Sakura's eyes. Naruto nodded awkwardly, and continued.

"Yeah, anyway, I carried on this way, loosing touch with Jiraiya until about a week ago when I was sent a letter informing me of his death. He warned me about two things: Konoha and the person he was last tracking; Uchiha Madara."

Shikamaru sat up fully at the name, and at the new member to their reunion. "Tsunade…"

Naruto span round, surprised at his former carer's sudden arrival. "Granny…"

Tsunade smiled and asked, "What do you plan to do with Madara once you find him, Naruto?"

The jinchuriki smiled a bloodthirsty smile. "Make him suffer."

~~~**Meanwhile**~~~

"This is the place! Damn, all these years and he hasn't moved."

"…"

"Oi! Neji, you gone deaf too now?"

"Was it necessary to kill all those guards?"

"Yeah, they were asking questions. Why?"

"You truly are an Uchiha."

"And fucking proud of it, too. Now, let's go pay my 'grandpa' a visit!"

"Finally, somebody worth killing."


End file.
